One Last Day To Live
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Songfic to Nightwish's The Wayfarer, by Tarja Turunen. Bastian and Lucia, the night before bastian leaves for Daein, and Ludveck begins his rallying.


_Nightwish, The Wayfarer this time guys. I had this playlist on shuffle right, and I'm like "Lucia Lucia Lucia Lucia!" Like always. And then I hear "Wayfarer, heartlander" and yea. This happens. Though now that Cadence of her last breath is playing, I might wind up with one of those too. Don't get your hopes up, I'm terribly inconsistant.  
>If you would like, here is the song: watch?v=rT6EOdQVHws (for youtube)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lucia pulled her azure hair back. She was on her way through a forest she had gone through many times as a child. When her Uncle Delbray had taken her along this path, she had not understood the meaning of it. But that was long ago, when she was barely ten. She did not even really remember the journey, and it was much longer now than it was back then.<p>

_I went into the wilderness with Uncle Walt  
>I discovered the wild<br>Learning to suck all the experience  
>Seeing the world through cradle's bars<em>

She had gone through school, and then war. A retainer of the Princess, now the Queen_,_ never had any free time to herself, and she was no exception. Except for this once. She had to see him, for it was of the utmost importance. They knew there was going to be a civil war in Crime now_, _after three years of peace. He was supposed to be in Daein. But she knew better. He had not left yet, for Fayre was much too quiet about his whereabouts. And when Fayre was quiet, Bastian was home. And there was something that the top tactician of Crimea needed to know, and needed to know now.

_The wild blessed me with an errant mind_  
><em> Showing the way for the ultimate lore<em>  
><em> I went around the world, beyond the wild<em>  
><em> Finding my home from an ocean shore<em>

Home. Lucia sighed with the word, even as she thought it. Delbray had been her birthplace, and her birthright should anything befall Geoffrey. Melior had tried to be her home. But she had only one home, and her boots knew their way down the slightly overgrown path as she tread near-silently towards Fayre. Fayre was not her home, though a piece of her heart resided there. bastian was her home, wherever his path led him, she was quick to follow.

_Wayfarer, hartlander_  
><em> What if I only had<br>One more night to live  
><em>

She entered the gates, and nearly every citizen of the town trained their gazes on her. She kept walking, asking the ice-mage Raina where her Lord was. She answered with her eyes lowered, quietly. Lucia smiled, she had known. Picking up a run, she blew past the citizens, some looking at her with confused looks. It didn't matter, she needed to be at his castle, Fayre Castle.

_Home is where the way is_  
><em> My road goes on forever<em>  
><em> One more voyage to go<em>

She slid, for he had redone the marble flooring recently, and it was still slippery. She couldn't possibly tell what she would find behind the door, but it didn't matter, not now. She had to ask him her question, before he left again. Because that was when the strike would happen, if it would at all. And she was the one person who knew who Ludveck of Felirae would strike at first.

_Wayfarer, hartlander_  
><em> What if I only had<em>  
><em> One more night to live<em>

She opened the makore door to his office suit, and he immediately looked up. Their eyes locked, and he cleared off a section of his desk as usual. She moved slowly, as if time itself had slowed enough to make these moments last for ages. Taking a perch on the edge, she took his hands in hers.  
>"I have to talk to you." Was that truly her voice? It sounded so strange, so forlorn.<br>"If you hadn't, I would bother to ask why you had traveled on foot to Fayre, when I am in Daien."

_Dead to the world_  
><em> Alive for the journey<em>

"Do you know?" She knew the question was stupid, of course he knew. He was better than her, at finding out the information that was below pretty speeches and fancy words. She was only better on the field of battle, though she was nearly his equal in the Court.  
>"Of course I do." She drew in a deep breath, and nodded.<br>"I have to ask." He knew it was true, for if she did not ask, she was assuming. And assuming would get half of Crimea killed. "Do you know, who he would go after?"

_Wayfarer, hartlander_  
><em> What if I only had<em>  
><em> One more night to<br>One more night to live_

"That is why you are here, Love." He whispered the statement, for it was not a question. THe nobles thought he came up with his information completely alone, but they were wrong. All of them were wrong, even her. It was not 'Bastian is the better tactician' or 'Lucia is the better tactician.' It was both of them. They were the strength of Crimea, as well as each others greatest weakness. She was not sure if he could watch what was bound to happen, and needed him in Daein.  
>"Me." The word echoed, with an utter finality, off of the stone walls. Her voice had not shaken, she had not stuttered, but she'd told him everything she needed to. In one idea, she had told him how much he meant to her. She had voiced that he would never take second place to any other. She had whispered the knowledge of everything Ludveck was planning to do to her, and told him she would stand strong through it all. But she was not as strong as she had made herself to seem. "What would you do, if this was my last night to live?"<p>

_Wayfarer, hartlander_  
><em> What if I only had<em>  
><em> One more night to live<em>

He reached in a desk drawer, his hand pausing over a document. He had hired the Greil mercenaries, in case of rebellion. What she had whispered to him, and what his eyes had told him merely confirmed his ideas, and added the dire truth to the matter. He could not tell her, for fear of making her act differently. He did not believe she would endanger the Queen by doing so, but if something happened. If his plans strayed, he would not want this hope hanging over her head. He grasped a small box, hidden behind the stack of documents, and rose to kneel at her feet.  
>"Lucia, Lady of Delbray," He still held her hands in his, and sighed. "I will never live a moment of my life without you by my side. Be my Lady, and marry me, upon the eradication of such dire times."<p>

_Home is where the way is_  
><em> My road goes on forever<br>One more voyage to  
>One more voyage<em>

She nodded, her eyes teared, and he clasped her white-gold ring, hung on a matching chain, around her neck. He was not sure, if they ever would be married. He was not sure if they would survive the ordeal. As he kissed her, he knew in every fiber of his being that if she didn't, neither would he. The moment she fell from the gallows, if not into Sir Ike's arms, he would die that same moment, wherever he was.

**_One more voyage to go_**

* * *

><p><em>Wee! That was so cute! Damn, my mascara all migrated down my face. Yes I cry, while I type overly depressing things. Aren't we all glad about the outcome of the game now? And listen, yes I understand it says "They never married" but hey, it never says "They never got engaged." So THERE, loophole. I live for loopholes. This is what really happened, the day before Bastian left for Daein... <em>

_~SnapTobiume  
><em>


End file.
